Conflicted
by CaRFyou
Summary: It's the time of the Year of the Slimies! Yet Cheyenne Wags isn't too thrilled with being with her date. But she has a surprise in store for all of them and hopefully... let the one she truly wants to be with hear her song. One sided OC/Randall.


Conflicted

Up in Howllywood, all the celebrities monsters were gathering for the Slimie Awards. The Slimie Awards was an award ceremony where famous monsters are nominated and get a special trophy if they won. All the celebrities were walking down the red carpet. Everyone one of them stopped to get their pictures taken by the paparazzi. Coming down said carpet was Cheyenne Wags, the famous rock star and the daughter of a Famous Scarer and Activist. She was wearing a sparkling sequin dress with a spiked choker, a spiked bracelet on her wrists and knee-high comeback boots.

Her brown hair was up in a ponytail; her bangs were hanging slightly above her right eye and were dyed black at the tip. She smiled and waved to the crowd that as in front of her, until another monster went up. He was about a few inches taller than her, with five eyes, goldish-brown fur, and four arms and hair that was styled and slicked back. He went over and wrapped his two right arms around her waist.

The rock star's smile quickly faded but put it back on with a fake one. With her was her celebrity boyfriend, Chet Anderson. Using the term _boyfriend_ , loosely, Cheyenne was only dating him because their managers set them together to increase their popularity. Only problem was… she hated him with a fiery passion. She just couldn't stand him. They had only a few things in common and their personalities clashed together all the time. Only problem was, he actually believed that she loved him. Oh but did she have a surprise for him when she got up to perform.

"Hello, beautiful." He smiled at her, winking two of his five eyes.

"Hi." She replied, pulling away from him.

"What's wrong Wags, you act like I'm some sort of disease."

"Of course not, dear," she replied, filling the word "dear" with venom, "You're just absolutely amazing."

He smiled and went to kiss her. Knowing that the camera-crews were out, she knew that she couldn't disappoint them and let him kiss her, much to her disgust. Once she managed to drag him into the building, she went over to the restroom and started spitting, trying to get the taste of rotten mint out of her mouth.

"Oh, that's disgusting!" she exclaimed, once she rinsed out her mouth.

She sighed, wishing that she was with someone else instead. To be with her secret crush. Of course that wouldn't be since he was in Monstropolis working. She was happy for him, but the one thing separating them was… socially, there were in two different classes, and not to mention that were in separate species, not that it really mattered. Yet they were both famous in different fields. She just wished that was with him here than with… Chet.

She groaned as she ran her hands through her hair. She bit down any harsh comments that she had for her current "boyfriend." It was just for a few hours till her performance, then she can dump his sorry butt. She sighed as she paced around the bathroom.

With the awards starting, her mind was only one thing, her secret crush. Oh how she wanted to be in his arms. Feel his cool skin against her fur. Look into the beautiful orbs they called eyes behind his glasses. Listen to him talk about something that she'd never understand by would listen to hear his voice. Make fun of him and in return he would do the same.

Of course, she could never tell him. She was always afraid that it would ruin her friendship with him. She only wished he could feel the same. But he probably didn't. It hurt her to know that he could possibly reject her and ruin their friendship if she tried to ask him out. But… it couldn't hurt and try. Maybe he felt the same way too! Oh she wanted nothing to do but to run into his arms and feel his cool skin against her fur. They could embrace the amazing-!

"Cheyenne!" A female voice called out.

The rock star turned her attention to see her friend Marsha DeLarouge. Marsha was a pink skinned monster with blue feathered hair, three jade green eyes, two tentacle arms, and four tentacle legs. She was wearing a short black dress with a gold chain belt loosely hanging around her waist. Along with her dress was matching gold hoop earrings. Marsha was a fellow musician and actor. The two had met when they were both starting as new artists and recording their first singles at Slime Studios. They had hit off as friends quickly when they're recording schedules ending up causing them to be recording their songs at the same time. After striking up a conversation on their favorite bands and soon they were hanging out all the time, when they're schedules allowed it.

"Oh hey Marsha! I'll be out there in a moment just…"

"Just Chet grossing you out?"

Cheyenne smiled. The girl knew how to read her mind. She went over and hugged her. She was so glad that the actress was there. She really needed her at the moment.

"Thank you for showing up. I am so nervous! I can't believe I'm going to do this. I mean, I so want to date my friend. You know the one I told you about?"

"The dork you've been friends with since you moved to Monstropolis in sixth grade?"

"The very one."

"Girl, after you dumb Chet's sorry tail, call that boy. You have got to let him know about how you feel about him. And if he doesn't, I'll kick his butt for you."

The rock star smiled and hugged her friend.

"You are the greatest."

"I know I am. Now, let's get out there and get ready to dumb that egotistical actor!"

The two girls laughed as they went to take their seats. As they sat down, they turned their attention to the stage. They watched as the other famous monsters went up on stage. Cheyenne and Marsha laughed at the host's jokes and one shots at the other stars. When it came to Best Female Artist of the Year, Cheyenne was clutching Marsha's hand.

"If one of win, let's promise to be happy for the one who does."

"I hear ya on that one, sister."

"And the nominees for Best Artists of the Year is… Marsha DeLarouge, _Scream for You_. Lady RawRaw, _Dance in the Dark_. Katy Scaley, _Fireworks_. And Cheyenne Wags, _Roar, Screech, Howl for you_. The votes are cast in and the winner is…"

The girls clutched each other's hands as they waited for the results. The tension was nerve wrecking. Win or lose they both know that Cheyenne was going to perform her newest song once the results were cast.

"Cheyenne Wags!"

The rock star shrieked in happiness and hugged her friend, then running up to the stage. She walked up and took the statue from the blue furred host. She thanked him and turned her attention to the crowd.

"Wow… I just… I can't explain the amount of happiness I am feeling. Thank you so much for voting me this year's Best Female Artist. I'm telling you folks, when I first started my singing career I never thought I would get this far. I would like to dedicate this to my fans, my friends, especially to the talented Marsha DeLarouge, love ya girl! My manager, my band members, my dad and mom, blessed her soul. You are all so amazing and I'm proud to have gotten this Slimie! And now for you, I have a special treat for you!"

The host, Neil Patrick Hairres, went up to the mic.

"That's right! Ms. Wags will be singing you, her new song!"

She went over to the other stage, where the curtains pulled back to reveal her band members. She tossed her Slimie award to one of the stagehands, taking her guitar and went over to the Microphone.

"I want to dedicate this song to EX-boyfriend Chet and my best friend!"

Chet smugly smiled.

"Yea I knew my-wait…Ex!?"

"Kick it!" Cheyenne exclaimed, strumming her guitar.

" _Since the day we hooked up_

 _I'm regretting, never getting, never did I want this._

 _They say we are perfect_

 _But all I do is let out a pained hiss._

" _You're too self-absorbed, ego-tripped, arrogant, someone I don't care for at all!_

 _Yes we had common interest_

 _They said you were the best._

 _But to me it's the other way around!_

 _I like the spot light as any other girl but love is the one thing I cherished in the world!_

 _It's the reason why we had to end this because…_

 _I'm in love with my best friend!"_

Everyone was in a state of surprised and shock. Cheyenne Wags dumped Chet Anderson? And she was doing it for the world to see and through a song! Marsha grinned. They had this planned for weeks.

" _Best Friend Yay!_

 _Yes I'm in love with my best friend!_

 _He's the sweetest guy._

 _He's nerdy it's true but it ain't no lie!_

 _When I'm with him I feel so high!_

 _I love his techno-babble_

 _The way he rabbles_

 _I love how his eyes shine_

 _Want him as mine_

 _I love that our friendship will never end_

 _Because it's so true!_

 _I'm in love with you!_

 _Yes I'm in love with best friend!_

 _My best friend, yay!_

 _It's just how we blend_

 _Because I'm in love with my best friend!"_

Marsha looked over at the TV Star. She smiled with glee when she saw his shocked expression. After all the heartache she had to put with. The endless conversations of him talking about himself, his career, his publicity, it was enough to send the Rock star into a rage. He was always blowing her off, coming up with excuses to why he couldn't come to their date. She knew that it was all just publicity because of their managers, but he still could've put in effort for their fake dating life!

" _I know you're shocked but I don't care._

 _You're the type of guy I've been dream of!_

 _You're cute it's true_

 _But you're not my dude!_

 _Our love is fake, it's just not fair!_

 _You're happy and I'm not. I don't like this love plot._

 _I don't even care if I'm rude!_

 _All the fairytales, tell of love so true._

 _Rick or poor, fans or critics_

 _I'm tell you now… it's over!_

 _This just has to end!_

 _I want my freedom back!_

 _We just do not blend._

 _This just has to end!_

 _He's my pal, my bud, my BFF!_

 _I trust him with my life!_

 _It's just how I fell!_

 _I know this feeling will never end!_

' _Cause I'm in love with my best friend!"_

Cheyenne never felt so happy. For years she's had to act like everything was okay when basically she felt like she was dying. She had to sacrifice everything for the stupid relationship. Her time, her happiness, and all this for some stupid publicity increase. She could've easily spent that time writing more songs, hanging out with her friends, but no. She had to put up with him. Being around him sickened her because of his attitude. Finally after all these years, so dumping his sorry tail!

" _Best Friend Yay!_

 _Yes I'm in love with my best friend!_

 _He's the sweetest guy._

 _He's nerdy it's true but it ain't no lie!_

 _When I'm with him I feel so high!_

 _I love his techno-babble_

 _The way he rabbles_

 _I love how his eyes shine_

 _Want him as mine_

 _I love that our friendship will never end_

 _Because it's so true!_

 _I'm in love with you!_

 _Yes I'm in love with best friend!_

 _My best friend, yay!_

 _It's just how we blend_

 _Because I'm in love with my best friend!"_

Chet was completely shocked. Why would she want to dump him? He was Chet Anderson! The greatest TV star in Aaahmerica! Girls wanted to date him! Men wanted to be him! He was perfect for her! Riches! Fame! Good-looks! What girl wouldn't want to date him? He brought her more fame because she was dating him! She should be swooning over him! Yet she was dumping him!

" _So you see now things aren't gonna work out_

 _I'm done putting up with you about_

 _We may be perfect in other's eyes_

 _But you're not my type of guy!_

 _You're too ego-tripped, selfish prick_

 _I never wanted to be with you_

 _I'm telling you, we are through!_

 _I'm the type of girl who loves her friends._

 _I love my family, my quad, my trends!_

 _Fame is great, fans are cool_

 _But your type of love, it totally drools!_

 _There's no spark!_

 _No connection, fame has limitations_

 _I want someone who loves me for me_

 _Doesn't care that I'm a star_

 _Stay connected from a far._

 _I know our love will never end_

 _Because I'm in love!_

 _Oh I'm in love!_

 _Yes I'm in love with my best friend."_

The crowd was split. Half of them applauded and cheered her. The other stood in shock, only applauding because it was all they could think of doing, and it was polite. She waved and walked off stage. She didn't care what people were going to say. She was finally free! As she reached backstage, she saw Marsha come up to her and hug her.

"Oh my glob, girl! That was killer!"

"Oh Marsha, to be honest, I was so nervous! Do you think he saw my song?" She asked, clutching her hands together in half-hopefulness and half-anxiety.

"Girl, I bet he did. But go and give him a call! Tell him girl! Go!"

Marsha pushed her towards the bathroom so she could make a call. Cheyenne giggled nervously as they went into the bathroom. She started to call the person that had caught her heart years ago. She twirled the tip of her bang around her finger.

"Hey dude, are you watching the Slimie awards? …oh… well… I just performed a brand new song and it was dedicated to you. You're welcome, so… I'm thinking of coming down to visit you. So, are you out of prison yet? Oh that's cool, well… I can't wait to tell you about it. So um… I wanted to tell you…" she blinked when the line disconnected. "Hello? Hello? Are you there? I… I wanted to tell you… I love you."

She sighed and looked at Marsha.

"Line disconnected?"

Cheyenne nodded.

"Don't worry girl, you'll get your chance to tell him."

"You think so."

"Girl, I know so. The first chance you see that boy or you call him back, you let him know. You get me girl?"

"I get ya M. Thanks for your help. You go ahead and head back to the show. I'm going to wait here for a bit. I need to take in this breath of new freedom."

Marsha laughed.

"I hear you girl. Enjoy it. I'll see you later."

"Later."

Cheyenne sighed as she looked at her phone. She was terrified to call him. In honesty she was glad the line disconnected, she could've made a fool of herself. But… she did like the thrill of the unknown… With a deep breath she dialed his number again. She felt her heart jump into her throat when he picked.

"Oh hey! It seems we got disconnected. So I just called to tell you… I'm in love with my best friend. Randall, I'm in love… with you."

* * *

 **Song is written and copyrighted by me. And now some references to some stars!:**

 **Katy Scaley-Katy Perry**

 **Lady RawRaw-Lady GaGa**

 **Neil Patrick Haires- Neil Patrick Harris**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
